TwoBit gets a hair cut
by greasette
Summary: Curly and Ponyboy surprise Two-Bit while he is sleeping


**Hey this is my first story. I don't own the outsiders!**

Two-bit hasn't moved from his spot on the couch since three hours. He must have had a fun time last night at Steves birthday party, which Darry said I wouldn't be attending and neither would Johnny. Two-bit was sleeping on his back looking like he was dead, must have been a VERY fun party I could only imagine what the gang did last night that caused them looking all died. So anyway I was just sitting and staring at Two-Bit since I was pretty much bored out of my mind I know that Johnny would probably be coming in soon for some breakfast. I was so in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the lazy footsteps coming from Darry.

"Ponyboy Curtis stop staring at people while they are sleeping that's very creepy!" shouted Darry coming out of the kitchen looking like a mess. I laughed at the sight of seeing him all pissed off besides it was his fault he went to the party.

"I thought you wouldn't have any drinks on a work night," I smirked.

"I didn't I just stayed up too damn late" he whined rubbing his eyes. I was amused of seeing him like this and even more amused when I heard Sodapop coming from upstairs, I can't wait to see this!

"Good morning brothers!" Soda shouted running in as happy as ever which was not what I expected from already seeing how messed up Darry is.

"Why are you so happy while Darry is…um not so happy?" I asked. Darry rolled his eyes walking out of the house not even bothering to say anything back to my comment. Soda smiled.

"Well I went home early since unlike other people in this house I actually wanna look good while working," stated Soda who was putting on his shoes. Once he got the last one on Darry beeped the horn twice shouting, '_SODAPOP GET IN HERE_'

"I'm coming Darry! Oh hey Ponyboy you better get ready for school it's gonna start soon," said Sodapop. He ran out of the house bumping into something on his way to the car and just drove off. I walked outside to see what he hit and started laughing as I saw Curly rubbing his head and getting up from the ground. He saw me and ran in the house.

"Yeah yeah very funny Curtis!" said Curly giving me some dirty looks and sat on the couch which was where Two-Bit was. Curly looked uncomfortable…I mean who wouldn't be while sitting on a person.

"Curly are you seriously that rude to people?" I asked standing in front of the couch.

"This guy deserves it! He was flirting with my girlfriend and tried to kiss her. I swear if I Dally hadn't been there to hold me down I would have cut Two-Bit up so badly," said Curly sounding pissed as ever.

"well maybe he just didn't know better I mean he was sort of drunk then and besides he doesn't go for brunettes," I said reaching out my hand to grab Curly off the sleeping body which seemed to not have moved at all still. Curly lazily got up and walked away into the kitchen looking for something. I furrowed my eye brows wondering what on earth was he doing in the kitchen. I walked over and saw him looking around in drawers and finally pulled out what he was looking for…a pair of scissors. He closed the drawer and smirked as he saw me looking at him.

"Don't worry Ponyboy I'm just getting pay back," he said sweetly as he held on to the scissors walking towards to Two-Bit. I thought fast and ran in front of him, God forbid he would do something stupid.

"Curly what are you doing? Stop and just relax or I'm calling Dally over!" I said blocking his way to the still sleeping man on my couch.

" Da hell Pony you don't even know what I'm gonna do sheesh!" said Curly.

I bit my lip,"what are you gonna do to him?" I asked scared.

"Just giving him a little hair cut, I think all that hair is applying to much pressure on his brain," Curly said smirking as he pushed me out of the way and sat down next to his head so he could cut his hair perfectly the way he wanted it. I did laugh at this and sat down next to him still a little nervous.

"I don't think you should be doing this its wrong and he is my friend Curly!" I said.

I was speechless all I could do was watch and breathe heavy as curly took a good amount of hair in his hands and was about to cut the piece.  
"Ok Ponyboy your acting like I'm gonna kill the guy just stop and relax or even better why don't you cut his hair," suggested curly.  
"No way Two-Bit is my friend I really don't care if you don't like him but I do!" I protested.  
"Ok Mr. gay lover I see how it is," he winked at me and got up casually and walked away leaving the scissors next to me. No. I can't be a baby I might as well just cut a little piece to show curly I wasn't some, what he would call "a pussy"  
"curly come here and just watch me!" I ordered. He smiled and ran down next to me again and watched with excitement.  
"Ok Pony make him look really really bad," he said licking his lips.  
I breathed and picked up the scissors and grabbed on to his greasy hair which stuck together and cut. I smiled with curly and watched as his little lock of hair now fell to the ground. I cut another piece this time by his bangs. Curly was now laughing his butt off and decided to take out his knife and cut his hair with the blade!  
"Curly no!" I shouted and looked at the huge chunk of hair he held in his hands and also two bit waking up from the pain.  
"oh my god!" he shouted rubbing his eyes trying to focus on what out of nowhere hurt his head. That was curly and my cue to run!  
"shit!" shouted curly who grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up and out the door running for life but two bit was already up but stopped out the door watching us running away.  
"The hell where you guys doing?!" he shouted loud enough for the whole town to here. He was breathing hard and walked in the house wondering what the hell were they doing but looked on the ground next to the couch and saw HIS hair on the floor. He quickly touched his head and felt bald spots.  
"I'm gonna murder thoughs kids!" he shouted and ran out the door but wouldn't be able to catch them on time.

"Curly we better go to school I would rather get beat up by socs than two bit," I suggested. Curly was panting from the long three minute run but nodded his head in agreement.  
"Sure it will be a perfect time for me to sign up!" he said.


End file.
